Agent K Coulson
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Agent K still has connections to his old life. He still talks and is involved with his family and has been keeping it a secert from the MIB. But when a 23 year old Phil Coulson, arrives on the scene for his first mission he is surprised to see his father and Agent O.
1. Chapter 1: Kevin Coulson

Everyone has a story, everyone has a past. Although the Men in Black organization likes to pretend there agents don't. My name is Agent O. My best friend is a man named Kevin Coulson who lost everything when he joined the MIB. He tried to beat the system and hide his family from the MIB, but they always find out. This is a cautionary tale to any new recruits. If you join us you will have to give up everything there is no hiding anything from the Men in Black. And giving up everything is not easy, my friend is a perfect example of that. I'm telling this story in hopes that you new recruits will truly think before you say yes. This is the story Agent K, who is now retired. He shared his story with me and now I'm sharing it with you.

It all began 28 years ago. Agent k and his family were living in a small town in upstate New York. His wife and him sat on the porch swing in front of their house, his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. The two watched as their son, Phil, played football in the front yard with the little girl from across the street named Melinda.

Phil and Melinda were both 3 years old. Phil was a small boy with big green eyes and dirty blonde hair. He had light skin and was dressed in a flannel shirt, sneakers and jeaned pants. Melinda was a tall girl. Who loved to play sports and have fun with the boys. She dressed in a pink shirt and blue overalls, with sneakers. Melinda had long straight black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she was of asian decent.

Kay was only 23 and already was married to his high school sweet heart, Alice Young. She was beautiful girl with short curly blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was light skin and she always had a smile on her face. Her favorite dress was a red one, she made herself. It had white poka dots on it and reached below her knees. Kay was handsome man with slicked back brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was light and he had a face that looked like it belonged in movies. He wore a collared blue long sleeve shirt and light brown kahi`s with sneakers. Alice made all the Coulson`s clothes. The family was poor, but she`d be damned to let anyone else know that. Alice strived at making clothes that looked like they had come off the rack for less than they sold in the stores.

"Kevin, what if we can't pay the bills?" Alice stated. "We still got the mortgage to pay, the electricity bill, the water bill, the car. I don't know if we're going to be able to do it all this month, I mean your job at the police station isn't making you much."

He took her hands in his.

"Don't worry, we`ll make it through." He told her with his smooth southern accent. "We`ll cut back a bit."

She laughed.

"Cut back? What else can we possibly cut back on? We don't have the money to get Phil any toys, we don't have any snacks only food used for meals. plus we sold the TV and most of our books. What else can we possibly give up?"

"Look I know, its tough now. But things will get better, I know they will. But for now all we need is each other. Look at Phil he doesn't need no fancy toys, all he needs is a friend and that old football of mine and he's fine."

"I just wish we could give him a better life." Alice replied.

"He has a fine life." Agent K told her. "He has two parents who love him more than anything in the world, he has his health and good friends. Stop worrying, Alice were gana be fine. We`ll figure out a way to pay off those bills. Maybe I can get a second job."

Suddenly a man in a black suit and black sunglasses approached the house. The kids watched as the man walked over to K. K stood up and looked at the man with supiousion.

"Can I help you, sir?" K asked.

"My name is agent C and I am a recruiter for an organization that thinks you may be a perfect fit for our team." The man replied.

"Well that was fast." Alice commented.

K smirked at Alice's comment.

"Why don't you come inside and we will talk." K suggested.

K led the man into his home. The living room was small and contained only a small stove, fridge, a radio, and a couch.

"So what's this about?" K asked.

"The organization I work for has been keeping a close eye on you for the past month, Mr. Coulson. You're a great cop and my organization wants to offer you a job. At the beginning of the month you lead your men against 59 aliens. Most of your men ran but you and three others stayed. You lead your men bravely and fought alongside them and together you saved over 10,320,000 lives."

"Many don't believe it though, nobody seems to remember the event except me."

"Sorry. That was our fault, its standard." Agent C replied. "When an event like that happens its our job to erase the memories of those who encountered the event. Many humans would go crazy if they knew aliens existed. But not you."

"Why didnt you wipe my memory?" K asked curiously.

"Because we saw what you could do."

"What exactly is it that you do? other than wiping minds."

"I work for an organization called the Men in Black. We specialize in alien disturbances and attacks. Basically we track down aliens causing chaos or havoc on earth. we capture them and then determine a suitable punishment, or sometimes we just send them home. Depends on the rules. "

K stared at C, reading his face. K was an intelligent man. One of his many skills was the ability to tell when someone was lying to him.

"Alright sounds like fun! Where do I sign up?" K replied excitedly.

C looked at him shocked.

"Usually people need a little more convincing." He told him.

"I could tell you weren't lying, it's a gift. My son hates it, he can never get away with anything when I'm around."

"About that….there is something I need to tell you about the job."

"How much does it pay?" k asked.

"Well let me just tell-"

"I got a family to support, if I'm going to take a new job. I got to make sure it will be paying more than the last one."

C sighed.

"Fine. The starting pay is 60 bucks an hour."

"60!? Damn, that's gana be one nice paycheck!" he replied filled with happiness. His smile was big all his teeth were showing.

"Hold on, there is something I need to tell you. It involves your-"

Suddenly Phil ran into the house crying. K picked up his son.

"What's wrong, Slick?" K asked.

Phil hugged his father`s neck, then looked up at his father.

"Daddy, Melinda and I were climbing the tree in the front yard and she grabbed one of the branches and it broken! She fell out of the tree and now her leg looks all weird!"

"Didn't I tell you two that you shouldn't be climbing that tree, I told you it was dangerous?"

"I'm sorry, daddy! I`m sorry, please just fix it!"

He hugged his son tightly.

"she`s gana be okay, I promise you. I`m gana go drive her to the hospital." K told his son. K started to walk to the door.

"Hold on sir." C shouted. "We will be holding tests for new recruits tomorrow at this address." The man handed K a piece of paper. "Don't tell anyone about the organization or what we spoke about."

"You have my word, sir." K replied taking the piece of paper and placing it in his pocket. Just then they heard Melinda screaming. Both Phil and K ran outside.

The next day, K waited in the lobby of the Men in Black headquarter, waiting to be told if he would be selected or not. Suddenly a chubby light skinned man in a black suit came out of a room. He had brown hair and a short brown beard.

"Hello my name is Agent Zed." The man said putting out his hand. K shook the man`s hand.

"I'm Kevin Coulson."

"We need to talk." Zed told him.

"Well that doesn't sound promising." K commented.

Zed had a somber look on his face.

"You passed all the tests with flying colors, you ranked highest out of all the agents that took the tests."

"I don't understand, then what's the problem?"

Zed sighed.

"Well apparently Agent c forgot to inform you that if you become an agent with us….you can no longer live your normal life. Which means no friends, no family. You will no longer have an identity, you will just be a letter. You will only be allowed to make relationships that will benefit the Men in Black. Your friends and family with be convinced your dead and never again will you be able to see them or talk to them."

"but I have a son, he`s only three years old. I can't just abandon him a boy needs a father and I have a wife. A beautiful one with a good heart. She and Phil need me. Please can't you make an exception?"

"I wish I could, kid. But if I make an exception for you I got to do it for everyone."

K was silent for a moment.

"Then I'm sorry sir, but it's a no. I can't abandon my family."

K got up to leave.

"Mr. Coulson." Zed called.

K turned toward Zed. He should have left while he had the chance.

"Mr. Coulson, don't forget about the money. We know about your finical situation and 60 bucks an hour can turn that all around for you." Zed told him.

"I don't care. What's the point of all that money if I got no one to share it with?" K said.

"You can send the money to them secretly, or we can put some of the money in a tax refund for them. Either way they will be taken care of. Think about it. Wouldn't you love to send your boy to college? Or to a private high school? For your wife to have jewels and diamonds. All their wildest dreams could come true. No debt, no struggle and all the while you`ll be making a difference to the world. It's a win win."

"Not for me and my family! I'll miss them and they`ll miss me!"

"Boo hoo, one bad thing in a future of happiness and success." Zed commented.

K thought for a long 15 minutes. Then he sighed.

"Alright. I`ll do it." K replied.

Zed smiled.

"You're making the right choice." Zed told him. "You will have one last day with your family. You will be allowed to return home and spend the day with them. then at night you will have to erase there most recent memory and replace it with the memory of your death."

"Hold on, I can't do that to them! Please give me a break here, don't make me the one to do that to them."

"This is how things are run! We are not going to start changing things because you can't deal with this! Look I understand this is hard, we all had to go through it! Now suck it up and get your mission done. At 7 am you will report back here." he went over to a shelf and picked up a neutralizer. "Now let me show you how to use the neutralizer."

K and his family arrived home late from there trip to Coney Island. Phil had always wanted to go, but they never had the money. Phil walked back into the house jumping up and down from all the sugar candy he had.

"That was so much fun, Dad! I never seen that many ride in my life!" Phil said. "And there was so much food, I'm not going to be hungry again for another week!"

K chuckled and riffled his son`s hair.

"I'm glad you had a good time, slick." K told him, a smile on his face. But on the inside he was sad. He knew he could never get to see Phil again, never get to see him smile or get to hold him in his arms. never see him grow up to be successful.

"And I can't believe you won a blue ribbon in the pie eating contest, dad!" Phil continued. "That was the coolest!"

"Alright, Phil, you had your fun. But now it's time for bed." Alice told him.

"Noo." Phil groaned.

"Come on, sweetie." Alice said, taking his hand. "I'll help you get dressed and then your father will read you a bedtime story like always."

K walked into Phil`s room, with the neutralizer in his back pocket. The room was filled with Captain America posters and Marvel comics. K was a big fan of Marvel and he loved to read them to his son, and Phil loved to hear his father read to him. Phil sat up in his bed awaiting for his father.

"Daddy? Are you gana read me the next Captain America comic?" Phil asked. "I really wana know what happens next to Bucky and Steve!"

K sat on the bed, with a sad look on his face.

"Daddy? Are okay?" Phil asked, crawling over to his dad and hugging him. K smiled.

"I'll be alright, son." k replied. Then he sighed. "Phil, do you know what dying is?"

"Yeah, like in the comic when the bad guys dies then they come back to life."

"Yeah but you see in real life, it's not like that. When people die they don't come back."

"why are you telling me this?" Phil asked.

"It's just…so you learn." K lied. "But when someone dies, there love is still there. They still love you with all their heart and they don't stop thinking about you. Even if there not here they still love you."

"Why are you talking like this?" he asked, there was fear in his voice.

"Just listen, Slick. And if I'm ever not here for some reason, you gatta take care of your mother. You know that right?"

"Of course I'll take care of mommy. You and mom are my best friends! and you guys will protect me like the heros protect the city."

K`s heart sank. He hugged his son. He took out the neutralizer from his pocket.

"But you're not gana leave me right?" phil asked, looking into his father`s eyes. "You and me are best friends forever, right dad?"

Tears streamed from K`s face.

"And I love you." Phil continued. "More than anything in the world."

"I can't do it." K said to himself. He placed the neutralizer back in his pocket.

"I love you too, son. I'm not gana leave you, I promise." he held his son in his arms. not ever wanting to let him go. "I`m gana be here to watch you grow up. I'm gana be by your side through thick and thin, I promise you."

He kissed his son`s cheek.

"I`ll be right back." K said heading toward the door.

"What about my story?"

"I'll read to you in a few minutes."

K ran to his bed room, he shook awake his wife.

"Alice? Alice I need to talk to you it's important."

Alice got up slowly. She rubbed her eyes.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Phil?" Alice asked.

"No he is fine. But I have to be honest with you." he told her. "That job I took. It's not to be police chief, they want me to be an agent for a spy organization that fight aliens. They wanted me to erase you and Phil`s recent memory of me and replace it with my death. But I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't do that to you guys. Please help me. I need this job, but I can't lose you guys!"

"Kevin, your talking crazy? are you feeling alright?" Alice asked putting her hand over his forhead.

"i feel fine! but i need you to believe me and help me. Please i dont know what to do!"

"You're gana be okay. "She said. She looked into his eyes. "Were gana be okay?"

K continued to tell his wife about the MIB and he told her what had happened with Phil. together they came up with the idea to pretend he was dead and lie to the MIB about K`s family. Phil and Alice wouldn't be able to be together in public unless he was in disguise. K told the MIB that he erased his families memories but every night he`d go home to Phil and Alice. Phil being only three was told nothing about the MIB, they knew he wouldn't be able to keep the secret. But when he turned ten, K and Alice revealed the truth about k`s job to Phil.


	2. Chapter 2: Agent Coulsons Big Day

Chapter 2: SHIELD and Men in Black

K was involved in Phil`s life as much as he could. Managing to go to soccer games and school plays with him in disguise. When Phil was told about the Men in Black. Phil was fascinated, he wanted to know everything. K didn't give away our secrets of course but he did give him an overview. K and his son were very close, they`d spend hours fixing up his old car together and telling each other stories. He and Phil were good friends, and Phil admired his father very much. So much so that he became a spy himself. 19 years had come and gone. Everything was seeming to go perfectly. But K`s luck was about to run out.

Alice and K stood in the living room of their new home in Manhattan. The outside of the home light brown with white window frames and window sills. The window sills were filled with flowers. The inside was huge. The living room contained a big flat screen TV on the wall and many pictures of the family on vacations though out the years. The couches were black leather and there were flowers all around the house (Alice's idea). The dining room contained a long wooden table and behind that was a large book shelf. By the book shelf was a box filled with Phil`s childhood toys, which Alice was planning to donate to charity. Alice stood across from her husband in a long red dress and wearing a gold heart shaped locket around her neck. She wore a white hand band and a white belt around her waist. She smiled as she looked at her husband dressed in a black suit and black sunglasses. His brown hair was starting to get strands of grey in it.

"Look at you, looking as handsome as ever." Alice told him. She kissed him. Then she looked at his tie which was uneven as usual. "Except for your tie."

He chuckled.

"I can never get it right." K commented.

"Well I guess that's what you have me for." She joked.

She began to fix his tie for him.

"you know today is Phil`s first big mission with Shield." Alice told K. "You should call him and wish him luck. Maybe give him some advice on this whole…secret agent stuff."

"I'm sure he knows more than me at this point. I mean he`s been going to that shield academy for the past 6 years." K replied.

"I know, Kevin. But I'm just worried about him. he`s my baby and I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

He took her hands in his. Then put his hand onto her cheek.

"What did I tell you? You worry too much." K said with a soft tone to his voice. "Everything is going to be fine. He is a smart boy, and incredibly skilled. He can do this job, plus he has been trained by the very best. Nick fury is one of the top agents out there and shield is a good organization they care about their agents. The MIB have worked with them in the past. You know I love Phil too, I promise you he is in safe hands."

She hugged her husband, tears streaming down.

"I just don't want to lose our little boy, Kevin."

He sighed.

"Will it make you feel better if I call him and give him some tips?" K asked.

Alice smiled at him, then nodded. K chuckled.

K said his good bye to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. Then went to his car, a black 1980 Chevrolet Corvette. He got in and began to drive. His cell phone began to ring, it was Zed. He put the phone and speaker and continued to drive.

"Hello?" K said.

"I have a mission for you and Agent O. "zed said. "There is a massive alien attack down by Time Square. I need you and O to stop the attack, get the people to safety and find out what these aliens want. "

"No problem." Agent k replied. "I'll head toward O`s house and pick her up. Then we`ll go straight to time square."

"Sounds good." zed replied as he hung up.

He called me to let her know he was coming. I waited outside the house for him and then walked toward the car. He got out of the driver`s seat and opened the passenger door for me, he was always a gentlemen.

K and I were best friends. We told each other everything. I was the only person in the organization that he trusted with his secret.

"What happened to that nice car, you used to drive?" I asked curiously.

"First off it wasn't just a car, Phil and I worked very hard fixing up that old piece of junk. It's more than a car to me. Hence why she has a name and is called Lola."

I rolled my eyes. Him and that car. He was obsessed with the thing.

"Second, I gave it to Phil for his birthday. Figured he`d need a car to make quick getaways." K continued.

"That's nice. So how is Alice?"

"she`s good. We are gana be celebrating our 23rd anniversary soon. I can't believe we lasted this long. I always thought she was so out of my league."

Alice smiled.

"Don't sell yourself short, you're a great catch. And I know Alice is happy to be with you."

"Well I`d hope so." He replied with a smile. He looked at his phone.

Phil Coulson walked out of shield headquarters' weapon room, with agent Melinda May by his side. The two had their guns in there hoisters and made their way down the hall. Phil checked his phone for voicemails, he figured he would have gotten a hundred messages from his worried mother. But one from his father, which was the only message he decided to listen to.

"Hey slick." K`s voice said on the voice mail. "It me-"

"And Aunt O." he could hear me jump into the conversation.

"And we just wanted to wish you good luck on you first day." K told him. "I know you`ll knock em dead….probably literally. Don't worry you know all the rules and you know all the moves. Your gana be a great agent, I know it."

Phil smiled as he closed his phone.

"What's with you?" Melinda asked.

"Uh….nothing. let's just get to the briefing room." Phil replied. "So who else is coming with us?"

"Well apparently were being put with all the new recruits. We got someone named Maria Hill, Clint Barton and Nick Fury Jr (Note to reader: Nick fury jr is the one from the movies. His father Nick Fury Senior was the original director of shield.) ."

"Nick Fury has a son?" Phil questioned.

"Apparently. He`s our age too but he has been fighting in the war. Guess his father put him in without training, because he only got back last month."

"he's Nick Fury`s son, I'm sure he doesn't need training. I mean the original Nick Fury fought alongside Captain America and the Howling Commanders!"

Melinda shrugged. "I just don't think it's fair, we have to work to get here meanwhile he just waltz in here because of his father."

The arrived in the briefing room inside they see a women and two man. The girl had medium length, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was light and her eyes were focused. She was dressed in the shield uniform: black jumpsuit, with black shoes. Next to her sat he was a boy, who couldn't have been more than 15. He had short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked strong for his age and held a bow and arrow by his side and a quiver. He was dressed in a plain t shirt and jeans. He wore sunglasses and sneakers. Next to him sat a man. He wore the shield uniform. His head was already completely bald. He wore a black eye patch over his left eye and was very strong looking and tall. He had dark skin. Melinda and Phil approached the group.

"Hi I'm Melinda May," she started, then gestured to Phil. "and this is Phil Coulson."

The man with the eye patch stood up.

"It's nice to meet you." he said putting out his hand. "I'm Nick Fury."

Phil shook his hand first then Melinda followed his lead.

"Not to be rude but how could be Nick Fury jr when you're…well-"Melinda started to say.

"Black?" nick asked.

"I was gana say dark skinned." Melina replied. "I was just, you know curious."

"It's alright. I get that a lot, I`m used to it by now. My dad liked to "fool around" a lot, with lots of different types of women."

The blonde boy stood up next.

"I'm Clint." He said.

"Can I ask you something?" Phil asked.

"Let me guess, how am I on this team? Right?"

"Yeah you look so young."

"I'm 15! So here`s my story! there were like 20 Russians were attacking this man, they wanted his money or…maybe it was a weapon? Yes it was a weapon they wanted! Anyways they were attacking this guy and I came out from my apartment and save the guy. Turns out he was Howard Stark and after I saved him he asked me if I wanted to be an agent to which I replied "hell yeah!" and now here I am. Apparently he didn't tell me about the dress code. Would have been nice. But then again he did seem in a rush."

"Does anyone who gets recruited go to the academy anymore?" Melinda commented.

"I did." Maria replied. "I'm Maria Hill. I was in your classes at the school. I was the weird girl who sat in the front every class and answered every question right. I had huge glasses then."

"Oh I remember you!" Phil exclaimed. "It's good to see you."

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"No I'm sorry." Phil replied.

"It's alright. I`m pretty good at being invisible, even if I'm in plain sight." She said.

Nick fury senior, entered the room. The five agents sat down as he gave them their mission.

"There is aliens attacking in Time Square." Nick Fury Senior started. "There has been 20 casualties and 18 injured. I need you new recruits to stop the attack, get the people to safety and find out what these aliens want. "


	3. Chapter 3: Lets Kick Some Ass

Chapter 3:

The shield agents arrived on the scene. There was a massive amount of green, grey and red aliens. The red aliens were using fire that came out of their hands to destroy buildings and hurt people, whereas the green ones made the ground rise and crack. The grey ones controlled metal.

"Okay we need a plain. I think it would be best if we used action 345. Clint you`ll-"Melinda started.

Clint and Nick where already running toward the aliens. Clint was shooting off explosive arrows at the aliens as Nick started shooting at the aliens with his guns. Phil and Maria stood by Melinda`s side.

"God damn it!" Melinda said. She got out her gun and ran toward the fight. The others did the same.

One of the red aliens opened his palms at Melinda, fire came out. She ducked then shot her gun at the alien. The alien side stepped the bullet. He ran toward Melinda she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Then she kicked him the gut and punched him. She then shoot him in the head.

One of the grey aliens rose a metal abandon building and made it flat. He then made the building wrap around her and incase Maria's body inside. Suddenly Agent K and O arrived. They got out of their car and were surprised to see Phil and the shield agents. Maria screamed in terror. Phil heard the screaming. He shot the alien he was currently fighting, then ran over to help Maria. Agent k and O watched curiously. Phil tried to get the metal to open but he wasn't strong enough. Then he got an idea. He shot at the red alien`s arm. The alien turned around and ran toward Phil. He ran around for a bit trying to keep his attention. Then Phil stood in front of Maria.

"Come and get me!" Phil shouted.

The red alien opened its palms and fire came out. Phil ducked and the fire hit the metal Maria was wrapped in. she was free. She hugged Phil quickly. Agent k smiled proudly.

"Oh thank you!" she shouted still hugging Phil.

Agent K and O join the fight. They get out there ray guns and shoot the aliens one by one. Phil`s eyes widened as he saw his father.

"Phil look alive!" Melinda yelled.

Phil looked toward Melinda and saw a grey alien she was fighting, had made a metal bar go toward phil. Melinda ran toward Phil. She pushed him out of the way. She got up and so did he.

"Idoit!" Melinda yelled as she punched him in the arm. "You could have been hurt! What's wrong with you!? Get your head in the game!"

Once the aliens were gone. Agent K walked toward Phil.

"Nice fighting, Slick." K said with a smirk.

"You know these guys?" Melinda asked Phil.

"ummmm….there my mom`s friends." Phil replied. "What are you guys doing here this is our fight?"

"We were assigned to this mission too." Agent K answered. "That tends to happen every now and then. I guess we are working together."

"But we can't work together." Phil stated. "….it could ruin everything."

The other shield agents looked confused.

"Come with me, let me talk to you." K told Phil.

"I don't trust this guy." Melinda whispered to Phil. "there is something weird about him. Plus why would friends of your mom be agents? No offence but your mom isn't excually the most interesting person. I think there trying to deceive us, maybe there aliens in disguise-"

"Melinda, we can trust them. But we can't work with them." he whispered back.

"I don't understand. Phil what's going on?" she whispered.

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand or believe me."

"You're my best friend of course I'd believe you."

"I can't. If I do it could ruin everything, please just believe that I know what I'm doing."

"I can't do that! How can we work as a team, if you're keeping secrets? That's not how a team works. Whatever this secret is you can trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt you. You've been my best friends since before we could walk. You were there for me when no else was and now let me be here for you. "Melinda said.

Phil looked toward his father.

"You could tell her if you want." K said. "That is, if you think she can keep the secret."

Phil turned to Melinda and took a deep breathe.

"Agent O and K aren't friends of my mom. Agent K is my father and agent o is his partner at a secret organization. There spies like us, but the organization they work for is very strict. There not allowed to have ties to their families after they join. But he didn't want to leave my mother and me. So we have been acting like he doesn't exist anymore."

"But your father died…..along time ago." Melinda replied in shock. "we went to his funeral."

He shook his head no.

"It was all fake. All lies to keep our secret safe." Phil replied. "Look you need to keep this a secret or he can be taken from us. I don't know what the MIB would do if they found out he lied."

"Your secret is safe with me." Melinda replied.

Phil hugged Melinda.

"No get off me! You know I hate hugs!" Melinda shouted, pushing Phil away from her.

"Alright so what are we going to do about this?" I asked.

"Well my memory wasn't supposed to be erased so I can still know who he is." k stated. "But you can't know who I am. So just act as if I'm a stranger to you."

"I don't know if I can do that." Phil admitted.

"Of course you can. You have to, if either one of us abandons this mission they`ll know some thing is up... you're an agent they train you to be maniputive and smart. Use your abilities to convince them you don't know me. "K told his son. he put his hand on Phil`s shoulder. "I know you can do this, Slick."

Phil smiled.

The other shield agents came over.

"whats going on?" Clint asked.

"we are going to be working alongside another organization called the men in black." Phil told him.


End file.
